


[podfic] Wanted

by Azdaema Pods (Azdaema)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Can I translate the drabble written form into an auditory medium?, Drabble, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Drabble, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema%20Pods
Summary: Kaylee just wants to be wanted.





	[podfic] Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790559) by [Ahavah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahavah/pseuds/Ahavah). 



> I really like the drabble as a written form—the brevity, the strictness, the elegance. I wanted to try to translate that to an auditory form. So this is _exactly_ 1 minute long.

### Details

  * **Length:** 1:00 minute
  * **File type:** MP3 (896 KB)
  * **Microphone:** Blue Snowball mic



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On MediaFire [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/c6ds9gwguc9m9q9/Wanted.mp3/file)
  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=17NbbOinv2JBf_XDbNKUj50T9Lo9mG5bk)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Wanted_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790559)
  * **Author:** [Ahavah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahavah/pseuds/Ahavah)
  * **Reader:** Azdaema
  * **Cover artist:** Azdaema



  



End file.
